Menma Namikaze
is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan in Tenten's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream. Background Menma's life was greatly different than Naruto Uzumaki's, as Menma didn't lose his parents, and had many friends during his childhood. At some point, Kurama was safely transferred from Kushina Uzumaki onto Menma, letting Menma keep his mother while eventually becoming friends with the tailed beast. After graduating from the Academy, Menma became a member of Team Kakashi alongside Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Eventually, Menma became a chūnin. Personality Menma takes more after his father, as opposed to Naruto, who was stated to inherit his mother's personality traits. Menma is calm, collected, talking only when he feels it serves a purpose. In contrast to Naruto, who is usually childish and cheerful, Menma is mature and very serious. He is also shown with a sharp wit, carefully thinking before acting and able to see the underlying nature of the situation at hand. His insight appears to make him the smartest of his graduating class, and also acting as the de facto leader of the group, as Lee asks Menma to scold Neji Hyūga for his perverted actions towards Tenten. Much like the real world's Sasuke, Menma is somewhat distant, showing little respect when talking to others, even his parents. He also shows no interest in women despite both Sakura and Hinata fighting over his love, simply telling them to leave him alone. Despite his seriousness, Menma is very loyal to his friends, as he claimed that Tenten's problems were bothering him and wanted to help, and been watching Tenten for a while. When Tenten was framed for treason against the village, Menma worked diligently to clear his friend's name. Menma is also not above to show a happier side, as he smiled while openly congratulating Tenten for helping him defeat Hanzō. Appearance Menma looks virtually identical to Naruto, though his blond hair is longer and more shaggy-looking in style with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, similar to his father's. He wears the same attire as Naruto's in Part II, consisting of a black and orange slim outfit, with a long black headband for his forehead protector, and black zori sandals reaching his ankles. In addition, Menma wears black fingerless gloves and instead of the Uzumaki symbol on the back of his jacket, he has a green circle with five smaller red circles in it, one in the centre and four around the ends connected by two crossed lines, with two more lined-up red circles above and below the green circle. Abilities Much like Naruto in Part II, Menma is a very skilled shinobi, showing essentially the same abilities and skillset as Naruto. By himself, Menma could fight on par with Hanzō, who single-handedly fended off the entire Sannin, and the Amegakure leader's summonings. Menma is also well-respected within the village, as he could personally spoke with the higher-ups of the village about Tenten's situation, and helped her being freed from jail. Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Uzumaki descendant, Menma has an especially strong life-force, granting him tremendous reserves of chakra and vitality. Derived from these traits are also an incredible healing factor and longevity. Menma is also noticeably fast and strong, being able to quickly intercept Tenten's attack and easily block her giant axe with a kunai and single arm.Naruto: Shippūden episode 427 Jinchūriki Transformation Like his counterpart, Menma is a jinchūriki of Kurama, granting him even greater reserves of equally strong chakra. Having long since made conscious contact with the fox and developed a strong relationship, Menma is able to access Kurama's chakra and powers at will unhindered. In battle, he can access the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, greatly augmenting his physical parameters and allowing him to sense negative emotions. Going even further, Menma can manifest a life-sized chakra avatar of Kurama to battle larger enemies, such as Hanzō's salamanders.Naruto: Shippūden episode 428 Part II When Menma and his team found Neji using his usual (for this world) perverted antics on Tenten, Menma was asked to set Neji right about his actions. Later, Menma joined his friends for dinner out. While Menma brushed off Hinata and Sakura's usual advances on him, Tenten was noticeably distant, quickly excusing herself from the meal. The following day, as Tenten became hostile towards her teammates and everyone was unsure of how to handle this, Menma suggested they give her some space yet keep an eye on her. Ultimately, Hinata confronted Tenten about her new attitude, taking her scroll to force Tenten to apologise. This resulted in Tenten attacking Hinata, to which Menma quickly intervened, stopping the conflict from continuing by giving Tenten back her scroll. Menma insisted that friends should never assault each other, but Tenten insisted she does not consider any of them her friends. The following night, Tenten was branded a traitor to the village for seemingly delivering information to the Amegakure and locked up. Not long after, the village was attacked by several Ame-nin teleporting in the village's grounds with a summoning seal. Menma, who had been tailing Tenten since the other day, figured out that Tenten was framed by an Ame-nin posing as a travelling merchant as a means of distracting the village after looking into Minato's personal intel. Using this knowledge, he talked to the higher-ups and convinced them of Tenten's innocence. After capturing the Ame-nin and letting Tenten out of her cell, he acknowledged that Tenten is not the Tenten he knows, but still thinks of her as his friend. He was then contacted on the current danger to the village and went off to join the fight, along with Tenten who decided to help. Menma then faced-off with the leader of the invasion, Hanzō. As Menma began to push back, Hanzō, the Amegakure leader, summoned an additional giant salamander. Menma quickly received help from Tenten, who summoned the two Treasured Tools of the Sage of Six Paths. Together, they were able to defeat the invaders. After which, Menma and everyone applauded Tenten, convincing her she belonged in this village, causing Tenten to give up her attempts to break out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Trivia * "Menma" is the name of a Japanese condiment which is also found in ramen. This is a parallel to where Naruto's name originates. His family name means "waves and wind". * Unlike the Menma from Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Menma's surname is Namikaze instead of Uzumaki and Menma's Kurama is the exact same from the real world, instead of the Black Nine-Tails. ** The Studio Pierrot's blog entry about episode 427 still names him "Menma Uzumaki" and further states that unlike his Road to Ninja version, this Menma didn't turn evil.Studio Pierrot Blog Quotes * (To Sakura and Hinata) "You're both pains. Get away from me." * (To Sakura) "Your fighting spirit is commendable, but this is where I come in." * (To Tenten) "I feel like you're Tenten, but not the Tenten I know." References